


Dawnpaw's Choice

by TheUnnamedNerd



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Many Moons After Main Series, Other, SkyClan, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-11-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnnamedNerd/pseuds/TheUnnamedNerd
Summary: Dawnkit is a proud member of Skyclan. But when she is apprenticed to a daylight warrior, she becomes intrigued by the pull of the kittypet life.





	1. Allegiances

**_ SKYCLAN _ **

**Leader: Breezestar-** black tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy: Mousethorn-** brown tabby she-cat with green eyes 

**Apprentice: Graypaw**

**Medicine Cat:** **Copperstone-** red-brown tom with yellow eyes 

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice: Beechpaw-** cream tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Flashsight-** ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

**Snakesplash-** grey she-cat with darker patches 

 **Russettooth-** dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** **Goldenpaw**

 **Dewice** \- black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Squirreltail-** pale ginger tabby tom with bushy tail

**Apprentice: Goosepaw**

**Minnowstripe-** silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Pondbird-** blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Tanglepaw**

**Larkwing:** gray she-cat with green eyes

**Daylight Warriors:**

**Maxheart-** fluffy gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Mikapaw**

**Roloclaw-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes 

**Apprentice: Rosspaw**

**Patchsoul-** black-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Tollioclaw-** brownish-gray tabby she-cat with white chest, paws, tail tip, and chin

**Apprentice: Canarypaw**

**Moonie-** silver tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Minxwhishker-** pure white she-cat with icey blue eyes 

**Apprentice: Roscoe**

**Cloudysky-** siamese tom with sky-blue eyes 

 **Poppybud-** red-brown she-cat with forest-green eyes 

**Apprentices:**

**Graypaw-** gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Hollypaw-** black tom with amber eyes

 **Goldenpaw-** golden-brown tabby tom 

 **Goosepaw-** light gray she-cat with blue eyes 

 **Tanglepaw-**  black-and-silver tom with green eyes

 **Mikapaw-** cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Rosspaw-** gray and white tom with green eyes

 **Canarypaw-** yellowish-ginger she-cat

 **Roscoe:** white tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Meadowheart-** brown tabby and white she-cat, mother of Breezestar's kits, Dawnkit, Tigerkit, and Bramblekit

 **Suncloud-** ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Cloudysky's kits, Pouncekit, Dustkit, and Slatekit

**Kits:**

**Dawnkit-** cream tabby she-kit with amber eyes

 **Tigerkit-** brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Bramblekit-** dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes

 **Pouncekit-** black tom with blue eyes

 **Dustkit-** light brown she-kit with green eyes 

 **Slatekit-** dark gray tabby tom 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxheart, Patchsoul, Roloclaw, and Tollioclaw are based on my cats, Max, Tenpin, Rolo, and Tollio.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apprentice Ceremony

Dawnkit's cream ear flicked gently, fur ruffled gently in the breeze. Tigerkit and Bramblekit, on the other paw, were bouncing around like they were two moons old, not six.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Rock Pile for a clan meeting." Her father's voice called calmly. Breezestar had only become the leader a quarter-moon ago after Viperstar passed on in his sleep. Dawnkit was proud of her dad and was really happy to know he was in charge of giving her a mentor.

"C'mon, sweeties, it's time." Meadowheart's calm voice brought Dawnkit out of her train of thought. Dawnkit nodded, following her sister and brother to the Rock Pile, most of the clan already gathered around. There, on the top of the pile, sat her father.

Breezestar's eyes glistened with happiness, a bright smile painted across his face. He looked right at home on the pile, like he belonged there all along.  _That'll be me one day._ Dawnkit thought excitedly.

"I am proud to announce that three kits, my own three kits, are ready to become apprentices." Dawnkit let out a tiny sigh, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Tigerkit, step forward."

Her brother bounced forward, blue eyes alight. "Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to become an apprentice. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Snakesplash, you have trained many apprentices before, and I hope you will pass your patience and calmness on to this new apprentice."

"Bramblekit, step forward."

Bramblekit stepped forward, her icy blue gaze shimmering in the bright sunlight. "Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to become an apprentice. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Dewice, you were taught by Viperstar, and I hope you will pass your courage and kindness on to this new apprentice."

Dawnkit let out a sharp breath as her sister touched noses with her mentor, taking their place next to Tigerpaw and Snakesplash.  _It's my turn._

Breezestar gently gestured with his tail for her to step forward. "Dawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to become an apprentice. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Patchsoul, I trained you myself, and I before, and I know you will pass on everything I taught on to this new apprentice."

Dawnpaw stared for a second.  _Dad gave me a_ kittypet  _for a mentor, why?_ Slowly, Dawnpaw padded to her mentor and touched noses with him. Bowing my head slowly, I sat next to my siblings.

"Knew dad liked us better." Bramblepaw hissed in my ear, and Tigerpaw nodded, a large smirk on his face.

"TIGERPAW! BRAMBLEPAW! DAWNPAW!" The clan starting chanting. Breezestar leapt off the Rock Pile, tail intertwining with Meadowheart. Dawnpaw tilted her head.  _Is it true? Did dad give me a kittypet mentor because he hates me?_

Patchsoul gestured with his tail. "C'mon, Dawnpaw."

* * *

Dawnpaw had just explored the territory, and her paws were killing her.

Following her siblings, she moved it into the apprentice den. The daylight apprentices were saying goodbye to their denmates, and they all waved goodbye with their tails to them.

"C'mon guys, your nests are over here!" Tanglepaw said cheerfully, and the siblings found there were three freshly made nests. Dawnpaw nod in thanks, and start padding down the moss in her bed.

It wasn't as comfortable as her nursery nest, and the scents were unfamiliar to her. Her denmates were already asleep, so she decided to go outside for a walk. The cool night air ruffled her short cream fur. Padding through the silent camp, she liked the calmness of the night.

Her peacefulness was cut off by rocks scattering down the cliff. Raising her head, she saw Patchsoul staring down at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be home with your Twolegs?" Dawnpaw asked, trying so hard not to hiss.

"I was heading there, and then I spotted you outside. Can't sleep?" Patchsoul asked, his voice calm and kind. She just nodded. "Why don't you come with me?" Patchsoul smiled. "It's not that far, and my Twolegs wouldn't mind." He said cheerfully.

"Me, come to your Twoleg nest?" She asked softly. He nods. She has to think about it for a few seconds. It does sound intriguing. But will Dad be fine with it? She shrugged. "I'll come." She said.

Patchsoul smiled and motions for her to follow. The forest at night was beautiful. Silvery moonlight filtered through the leaves, casting stunning shadows. Passing effortlessly through the trees, they made it to the Twoleg place.

Large fences greeted Dawnpaw. She suddenly felt really small. Patchsoul smiled. "It's alright. There's a specific entrance to my garden." He said. She followed him along the fence, taking in the new scents. The Thunderpath's putrid stench hit her nose, and Dawnpaw flinched at the sound of dogs barking. Patchsoul just gently guided the she-cat with his patched tail on her back. 

They ended up at a large fence, and Patchsoul smiled. "I'll carry you over the fence." Dawnpaw was about to argue, but Patchsoul was not having any of it. He gently picked her up in his mouth and balanced on top of the fence. Leaping down, he gently put his apprentice down. Dawnpaw raised her head and took in her surroundings. It was a plain garden and a large and tall cherry tree near where they landed. The nest was quite large, and Patchsoul led her to white things that lead up. Climbing them, they came to a see-through object, and Dawnpaw could see the inside of the nest. Patchsoul started meowing loudly. A set of loud paw steps were heard, and a Twoleg looked down at them through the see-through stuff. She was quite young and had long brown fur on only the top of her head.

She tilted her head, but stuck her paw out and somehow moved the stuff, and gestured the pair inside. When Dawnpaw walked inside after her mentor, she found the Twoleg's paws wrapping around her. She pushed at the paws, not liking to be picked up. Patchsoul let out a short laugh. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you." The Twoleg padded quietly through the den and entered through a weird-colored wooden object. Patchsoul padded after her, and gently pushed the object close using his nose. The Twoleg meowed loudly and placed Dawnpaw down on a very soft object elevated off the ground. It was even more comfortable than her nursery. Patchsoul leapt up beside her but instead curled up on top of the Twoleg who made some sort of laughing sound. 

Patchsoul nodded to her, a silent way to say  _'You're safe here. Go to sleep.'_ Dawnpaw curled up, her eyes drooping from the walk.  _This life is peaceful..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a Twoleg nest.

Dawnpaw yawned widely, the softness of the object underneath her paws making her smile. Patchsoul stood next to her, streching. "C'mon. We'll have some breakfast and then head back to the clan." He meowed, leaping off the object. 

Dawnpaw stretched, dropping down after him. "Breakfast?" She  asks, following him through the green wood object, which was open. Dawnpaw suddenly realized the Twoleg from yesterday wasn't there.

"Yeah, the first food of the day." He said simply, padding across the wierd wood floor. Dawnpaw tilted her head, but followed. They came to an open space with wierd objects scattered around and embedded in the ground. 

Patchsoul padded over to two hollow silver objects. "Here, try it! It's no mouse, but it's still good!" He meows, leaning in and digging into one of the bowls. Dawnpaw cautiously padded over to them, and loooked into the object. Brown pellets filled the hollow, and they resembled mouse droppings. 

Gulping, she bent down and biting into the pellets. They were dry, but delicious. She gobbled them all down. Patchsoul laughed. "You're hungry, aren't you?" He asked, licking his lips after he finished his bowl.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday!" She meowed, licking her lips. "Can we go?" She asked, and her mentor nodded. They moved to the see-through object. Pawing at a weird object above him, it moved down. He meowed loudly. A different Twoleg padded to the object, meowing something under their breath. Opening it, the pair walked outside.

The pair raced home to the clan, no interruptions. As they passed over the border, the scents of a patrol instantly hit her nose. It was her father, Mousethorn, Russettooth, Flashsight, and Snakesplash.

"Dawnpaw!" Her father let out a loud sigh, running and brushing his pelt against hers. He paused, sniffing the air. "You were in a Twoleg nest." It wasn't a question. 

Dawnpaw just nodded, her head bowed down. "I was having trouble sleeping in my new nest, so I decided to go outside. Patchsoul invited to me come to his nest." She meowed softly. Patchsoul stepped forward, ready to take the blame. 

Breezestar stopped him with his tail. "I'm happy you're okay." The leader meowed. He cast a glance to Patchsoul. "Thank you for keeping her safe." Patchsoul only nodded. 

Dawnpaw followed her father, gently leaning on him in a soft way. The patrol made it back to camp, and Meadowheart raced up to greet her daughter. "Dawnpaw! You had me so worried!" Her mother cried out.

"Sorry, Mom..." The she-cat quietly meowed. Tigerpaw and Bramblepaw raced forward. 

"Ew, you smell like a kittypet!" Bramblepaw meowed, her nose flinching from the smell. 

"Show some respect, Bramblepaw. Half our loyal warriors are kittypets." Breezestar meowed.

 _Should I tell them I liked being a kittypet?_ Dawnpaw silently contemplated.  _Will dad kick me out of Skyclan?_ She shakes her head. "Momma, Dad, can I talk to you," She gestures to her siblings and the senior warriors. "Alone?"

Her parents gave her questioning glances, but led her to the leader's den. As they settled down, Dawnpaw's words caught in her throat. "I," She paused, shifting on her paws. "I enjoyed being a kittypet."

Breezestar's eyes widened, as did Meadowheart's. "You are clan-born, Dawnpaw, are you saying you want to leave?" Pain flashed in her mother's eyes.

"N-N-No." Dawnpaw quickly stammered. She cleared her throat and calmed herself down. "Is it possible for me to become a daylight apprentice?"

Breezestar sat deep in thought, and Meadowheart started to pace. "It has never been done, but we could." Breezestar calmly meowed. Dawnpaw's eyes widened.

"You really would do that for me?" Her dad loved her. That's all she needed to know.

"Of course, sweetie." Meadowheart smiled. "My mother was a daylight warrior, you know?" Dawnpaw nodded. She had heard the story many times. 

"We will need to find you a Twoleg..." Breezestar contemplated. "I think I shall ask the daylight warriors, and they can lead you there tonight after the ceremony."

Dawnpaw did a quick jump into the air. "Thank you, Dad. I promise to still be an amazing warrior."

"I would expect nothing less, daughter." Breezestar smiled, licking her forehead lovingly.


End file.
